Printed circuit (PC) cards are known for use with a computer to enhance the operational capabilities of the computer. Many of these PC cards have an input/output (I/O) header that mates with an I/O connector at one end of a cable assembly to permit the PC card and the computer to communicate with external resources. When the I/O connector of the cable assembly is attached to the PC card, the connector protrudes from the PC card beyond the case of the computer. This leads to the problem that the I/O connector is prone to breakage, especially when the computer is tilted by having one end raised such that a load is imposed on the I/O connector at the other end.
Another problem relates to the cable assembly itself. The other end of the cable assembly has a connector of a type which can vary depending on the nature of the PC card and the application for which it is being used. For example, a connection with a local area network (LAN), a facsimile machine or telephone line requires a telecommunications connector which is typically configured as a modular jack that can mate with a standard RJ-series modular plug. The cable assembly is a relatively expensive link between the I/O connector at one end and the telecommunications connector at the other end.
There is a need for an interconnection device which provides an interface between a computer PC card and communications equipment, which is relatively inexpensive and is not prone to breakage.